Ever After High : Vers La Terre du Milieu
by Zvezda95
Summary: "Quand on verra les corbeaux d'antan, à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la Bête achèvera son temps"… C'était une vieille prophétie, un présage attendu et en même temps pareille à une chimère. Mais peut-être y avait-il un sens caché ? Qui n'aurait jamais pu se révéler ? Et si pour une fois, les dieux avaient joué contre le Destin ? - Thorin x OC et pour plus tard M -


**Salut à tous ! Et c'est repartis pour un petit tour avec le Hobbit, je me lance moi aussi ^^ Juste un petit résumé pour dire que pour ceux qui auront remarquer oui, cette fiction est un peu un crossorver mais la série dans laquelle on retrouve l'OC n'est pas très connu sur fanfiction et c'est plus une série à destination des jeunes enfants (oui je sais mais j'aime tellement, je suis toujours une vraie gamine dans ma tête XD) enfin voilà pourquoi j'ai choisis de ne pas mettre cette fiction en crossorver. Je fais de grands efforts pour me relire, si vous voyez des fautes vous pouvez bien sûr m'en faire part (je me remets à peine à écrire -_-) mais soyez pas trop dur avec moi o-o … Mais sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire… Et s'il vous plaît, laissez des commentaires ^-^ça encourage beaucoup à écrire… Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _J'ai regardé une image, je voulais en être une part ..._

 _J'ai regardé les étoiles, je voulais être loin ..._

 _J'ai regardé dans le miroir, je voulais être avec toi ..._

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de l'école d'Ever After, Gilles Grimm arpentait de long en large la vieille bibliothèque secrète de l'établissement. Certes, il y avait bien la bibliothèque officielle ouverte pour tous les étudiants contenant d'innombrables ouvrages, des cascades d'étagères atteignant près de cinquante mètres de haut, remplies de la connaissance et de l'histoire du monde magique et bien plus encore. Mais la bibliothèque secrète recelait bien plus de connaissance et de secrets anciens qu'il valait mieux garder à l'écart des étudiants encore frais. Pour cela, l'entrée a été dissimulée par un puissant sortilège la rendant invisible. Le seul moyen de la trouver était tout simplement de frapper cinq coups mélodieux entre les rayons de Magicologie et Chevalerie et la porte apparaissait. Juste, personne n'avait à le savoir. Ensuite, il fallait descendre le gigantesque gouffre aux parois remplies de livres et de livres en quantité pour descendre plusieurs échelles et plates-formes avant d'atteindre le dernier sous-sol débouchant sur des dizaines de galeries souterraines remplies elles aussi de vieux grimoires et d'anciens parchemins moisis.

Gilles consulta un autre livre par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Avant de le refermer, bredouille. Reposant l'ouvrage avec peu de soin, le vieil homme se remit en chasse. Par la barbe de Merlin, il devait bien y avoir un fichu grimoire dans lequel se trouvait une fichue formule pour le guérir de ce maudit sortilège ! Dans son emportement, il renversa malencontreusement la photo sur laquelle son frère aîné et lui-même, plus jeunes, souriaient, s'enlaçant par les épaules, les yeux pétillants d'une joie innocente.

Gilles ramassa le cadre en maugréant. Mais il ne put résister à l'appel du souvenir et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image, un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse s'empara de lui. Oui, Milton et lui s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes, mais malgré leurs points de vue opposés, l'affection était toujours là.

Depuis ce jour lointain de leur plus tendre enfance où Gilles avait bien failli se faire dévorer par un troll des cavernes mais sauvé in extremis par leur père, Milton était devenu surprotecteur avec son frère, n'ayant jamais réussi à bannir de son cœur la culpabilité d'avoir entrainé son petit frère dans ce défi stupide et dangereux et de l'avoir laissé en s'enfuyant, terrorisé par la peur. Gilles n'en a jamais voulu à son frère, et se tenant à leur promesse faite à l'Arbre des Cœurs, ils étaient restés les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais quelque chose avait changé en Milton ce jour-là. Le jeune garçon joufflu qui ne croyait pas aux histoires des contes de fées s'était mis à les respecter avec une effervescence hors du commun.

En tant que descendants des Premiers Frères Grimm, Milton et Gilles étaient tous deux destinés à devenir les directeurs de l'école d'Ever After High et les gardiens du monde magique d'Ever After, un monde parallèle à celui de la Terre, là où vivaient tous les descendants des personnages de contes de fées. Il existait de nombreux mondes parallèles, Gilles le savait bien. Il y avait le Pays des Merveilles en contact étroit avec celui d'Ever After, plusieurs élèves de l'école étaient originaires de là-bas d'ailleurs. Puis il y avait tous ces autres mondes avec leurs différentes terres, leurs différentes cultures, leurs lois, des gens qui ressemblaient ou non à ceux d'Ever After. Mais bien souvent, ces autres mondes étaient tenus dans l'ignorance des habitants d'Ever After en raison de leurs violences : un monde dans lequel les monstres et les humains coexistent, un autre où les gens organisaient des jeux où ils envoyaient leurs enfants s'entre-tuer, une terre contenant plus de mort-vivants que d'hommes poussant les survivants à lutter dans un monde apocalyptique, ou encore un monde double abritant des êtres humains vivants dans un temps moderne et dont l'autre contenait des monstres avec des boutons à la place des yeux et tentaient les jeunes enfants avant de les dévorer. Et puis même une galaxie dans laquelle s'affrontaient des chevaliers de lumière et des chevaliers de l'obscurité dans une guerre dévastatrice.

Les habitants d'Ever After savaient qu'il n'y avait pas seulement leur monde dans cette univers. Pour preuve, ils communiquaient énormément avec Le Pays des Merveilles et le monde de Monsterland, quoique un peu moins avec ce dernier. Ils avaient conscience de l'existence de la Terre, leur monde d'origine d'où leurs ancêtres s'étaient exilés. Depuis, la population d'Ever After n'avait plus aucun contact avec les terriens. Pour eux, les seuls mondes qu'ils connaissaient étaient le Pays des Merveilles, Monsterland, le Pays Imaginaire et le monde En-dessous de la Mer, Antlantica.

Gilles trouvait qu'il était ironique que le point de connexion de tous ces mondes fût la Terre, et que les habitants connaissaient les récits et histoires mais n'en réalisaient absolument pas l'existence pure et simple.

Milton tenait à ce que cet état demeure également pour Ever After à l'égard des mondes méconnus. Leur monde était l'essence même de la pureté et de l'émerveillement. Il était hors de question que leur univers soit souillé par les idées exécrables de ces dimensions rongées et condamnées.

Bien que Gilles n'ait jamais refusé son rôle de gardien, cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de ne pas être d'accord avec son frère pour que chacun ait à suivre son destin à la lettre sans avoir rien à redire. Tout le monde n'était pas heureux à Ever After. Il n'y avait pas uniquement des contes se terminant avec une fin heureuse. Même parmi les Royals, comme on les nommait, ceux nés de sang royal, certains n'avaient pas forcément envie de suivre les traces de leurs parents, bien que ces derniers soient rares au vu de la lumineuse destinée qui leur était promise. Mais les descendants n'étaient pas leurs parents. Combien de vies Gilles avait-il vu ainsi gâchées, combien d'âmes avait-il vu sombrer, des amitiés et des amours anéantis ? Trop pour toute une vie. A quoi bon vivre s'il l'on connaît déjà son destin et si l'on ne peut choisir ? Tout perdait de sa saveur.

Toujours Gilles avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi Milton était si obstiné à faire appliquer les traditions avec une telle poigne de fer. Chaque fois qu'il avait interrogé son frère, celui-ci avait répondu que si les héritiers des contes rejetaient leurs destins et refusaient de signer le Livre des Légendes, relique sacrée de tous les personnages féeriques, alors ils disparaîtraient. Mais jamais Milton n'avait donné plus de précisions. Le Livre était la garantie de survie d'Ever After et de tous ses habitants. Des personnes n'avaient pas signés le Livre et chacune d'entre elles avaient littéralement disparu de la surface d'Ever After. Cependant jamais personne n'avait su comment cela était arrivé. On ne savait pas si ces personnes étaient mortes ou si elles s'étaient enfuies. C'était trop vague. Il n'y avait pas assez d'éléments. Gilles en était même venu à soupçonner son frère d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en disait. En même temps, il avait l'étrange sensation que son frère essayait de le protéger d'un dangereux secret… Et cela énervait Gilles tout autant que cela l'attristait profondément. Milton prenait tout sur lui. Son frère n'avait pas un mauvais fond, mais avec le temps, Gilles avait compris que son frère exerçait une manie de vouloir tout contrôler.

Alors le cadet des frères avait mené ses recherches de son côté. Bien que très souvent bloqué dans des impasses, ses recherches ne s'étaient pas révélées toutes inutiles. Certes le gardien Grimm n'avait pas résolu l'énigme des disparitions, mais avait fait bien d'autres découvertes fort intéressantes… Tout d'abord, Gilles Grimm avait étudié en profondeur les histoires des générations précédentes, des protagonistes les plus importants aux rôles les plus petits. La vérité était que plus on avait un rôle mineur plus on était libre de ses décisions. Mais toujours avec restriction. La règle d'or était toujours appliquée : si les héros étaient promis à un destin merveilleux, on les favorisait sur tous les autres protagonistes, mais aucun personnage portant le rôle du méchant ne pouvait devenir heureux. Il arrivait qu'il y ait des petites variances dans les histoires : si dans l'histoire originale les méchants devaient mourir, il leur était possible de survivre pour donner naissance à leurs enfants. Puis après soit le parent mourait, soit il était emprisonné ou alors il restait libre mais était méprisé de tous. C'étaient les fins typiques des contes de fées pour les méchants. Personne ne contestait car personne ne savait quoi faire en dehors de leurs histoires. Tout le monde avait peur de l'inconnu.

Tous, sauf Evilana, la Reine des Ténèbres.

Après avoir empoisonné Blanche-Neige et avoir été chassée, la sombre reine avait volé le Livre des Légendes avant de s'attaquer au Pays des Merveilles et de le plonger dans la folie. Afin de protéger sa fille unique, la Reine de Cœur avait ordonné à plusieurs de ses sujets de fuir avec elle en empruntant les passages reliant le Pays des Merveilles à Ever After avant de les sceller. Alertés par les fugitifs, les Frères Grimm et plusieurs autres grands magiciens comptant Baba Yaga et la Fée Bleue se réunirent et ensemble capturèrent la reine maléfique après un combat acharné avant de l'enfermer dans la Dimension des Miroirs.

Suite à cela, Milton scella les derniers passages entre Ever After et le Pays des Merveilles. Mais ce qui s'était passé avait prouvé que rien n'enchaînait les protagonistes à leur sort. Evilana était allée au-delà de son histoire. Elle s'était rebellée contre sa destinée et avait ainsi écrit sa propre histoire. Et pourtant elle ne s'était pas volatilisée en fumée.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout a dégénéré entre Milton et Gilles.

Avec la disparition du Livre des Légendes, les héritiers ne pouvaient plus signer leurs pages respectives. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient libres ! Chacun pouvait désormais écrire sa propre histoire. Oui, tout aurait pu changer si Milton avait consenti à cette décision. Excepté qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

C'était lors de la soirée le lendemain de la capture de la reine. Milton avait convoqué le Conseil au grand complet, leur annonçant qu'un livre magique allait remplacer le vrai en attendant son retour. Personne ne s'apercevrait de la différence. Quant à la reine Evilana, son emprisonnement serait à vie et officiellement elle était déclarée morte. La peine de mort n'étant pas autorisée à Ever After, le bannissement et l'emprisonnement étaient les châtiments les plus lourds que le Conseil puisse employer lors d'un jugement. Seuls le Conseil et les proches de la Reine des Ténèbres sauraient la vérité. Milton leur fit prêter serment de ne jamais révéler ce qui était réellement arrivé. Tous jurèrent. Tous sauf Gilles.

Le cadet des frères n'en revenait pas que son aîné ait pu organiser quelque chose de si… malhonnête ! Certes, la Reine des Ténèbres représentait un véritable danger pour le pays mais maintenant qu'elle était hors d'état de nuire pourquoi les gens ne méritaient-ils pas la vérité ? Ce fut dans une dispute virulente que Gilles et Milton débâtirent ce soir-là après la réunion. Gilles estimant d'un côté que chacun pouvait suivre son cœur, Milton estimant de l'autre qu'il fallait suivre son destin. Ce n'était pas assez convaincant pour Gilles. Milton cachait quelque chose. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait disparaître les personnes ayant refusé de signer ? Mais si oui, pourquoi ? Gilles fut excédé par réponses trop vagues de son frère et le menaça de tout révéler dès demain à Ever After. Le directeur principal avait regardé son frère cadet avec incrédulité avant que son visage ne prenne une fermeté à faire froid dans le dos.

\- _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Gilles_ , avait prononcé Milton, le souffle rauque.

Et avant que Gilles ne comprenne, Milton avait activé sa magie et l'avait lancé sur son petit frère en récitant des incantations anciennes. Gilles fut touché en pleine face, la force de la magie l'avait envoyé s'écraser sur la porte d'entrée du bureau. Au moment où Gilles reprenait ses esprits, toujours sonné par le choc que son propre frère ait pu l'attaquer, le vieil homme dévisagea son agresseur déconcerté :

 _\- Par quel cheminement des trois montagnes le goupil est-il venu en se mordant la patte blanche polie ?_

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit.

Milton lui avait lancé un sort modifiant la langue maternelle… Et maintenant il ne pouvait plus parler que le charadin, la langue du Pays des Merveilles ! Envahi par la trahison de son frère aîné, Gilles l'avait vu s'avancer vers lui tandis que son esprit dérivait vers les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il était revenu une nouvelle fois à lui, Gilles découvrit que Milton l'avait transporté dans la vieille bibliothèque. Ce dernier s'apprêtait justement à verrouiller la porte, lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers son frère, le front tiré de regret.

 _\- Je fais cela pour vous protéger, Gilles, toi et les élèves. Pardonne-moi._

Et sur ces mots, il claqua la porte, laissant son frère au milieu des oublis…

Poussant un lourd soupir, Gilles reposa la photo sur la table ronde en bois de chêne, puis repartit à ses recherches.

Depuis ce jour, Gilles s'était habitué à sa vie souterraine. Son frère ne l'avait pas laissé mourir de faim et il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le confort. Puis il était au milieu d'une mer de livres, il a toujours aimé lire. Ses journées de lecture et de recherches lui avaient fait acquérir un savoir immense et il avait espoir qu'il trouverait une formule quelque part. Mais ce qui manquait cruellement à Gilles c'était le soleil, le contact des gens et aussi, malgré tout, son frère… Le vieil homme n'en était toujours pas revenu que son frère ait pu le mettre à l'écart de la société. Qu'était-il advenu de son grand frère ? Milton avait dit vouloir les protéger. Donc il avait eu raison. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un faisait du chantage à son frère. Mais quoi ? Ou qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient dans l'esprit de Gilles. Le Livre des Légendes, Evilana, les disparitions, Milton, il sentait que tout était lié. Mais il manquait encore des pièces. Alors il travaillait, cherchait, revérifiait, recherchait, revérifiait encore. Il consultait souvent le grand miroir au cadre doré accroché au mur. C'était bien connu à Ever After, les miroirs étaient pour la plupart doués du don de voyance. Il y avait une devise qui disait que les miroirs montraient seulement la vérité. C'était le cas dans ce monde de magie. Le miroir au mur cependant était doté de puissants pouvoirs, le miroir avait comme une volonté propre et était très capricieux : il ne montrait à Gilles que ce qu'il voulait et quand il voulait.

Cette vie quotidienne plutôt fantasmagorique qu'il entretenait avec le miroir avait transformé Gilles en un spectateur omniprésent de la vie d'en haut. Il voyait son frère continuer de gérer l'école, allant raconter à tous que le second directeur, entre autre lui-même, son frère cadet, avait eu à faire en terme de recherche. Ironie de la chose… Il voyait les étudiants continuer de prêter serment et étouffer leurs rêves.

Oui, tout avait continué ainsi jusqu'au Jour de l'Héritage.

Raven Queen, alias Ravenada, la fille de la Reine des Ténèbres, a rejeté publiquement son destin devant tous les yeux d'Ever After.

Une chose inouïe ! Jamais personne avant elle n'avait fait un acte pareil ! Gilles Grimm avait cependant senti que quelque chose de cet ordre allait venir dès l'instant où Raven Queen et son amie Madeline Hatter, la fille du Chapelier fou, eurent franchi la porte de sa prison sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il a vu pour la première fois la fille unique d'Evilana, il a été frappé par la ressemblance de la jeune fille avec sa mère. Et pourtant, elle était en même temps si différente. Il y avait dans les yeux de la jeune fille une lueur douce et chaleureuse, sa démarche avait quelque chose de timide ou du moins peu assuré, loin de l'orgueilleuse Reine Noire qu'était sa mère. Très vite, le vieil homme s'est pris d'affection pour cette enfant venue lui demander son aide ainsi que pour son amie pleine de vie et un peu loufoque, obnubilée par le thé qu'elle préparait avec amour, digne fille de son père. Madeline étant originaire du Pays des Merveilles, elle avait pu traduire à Raven ce que Gilles leur révéla. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée étant donné que le charadin était une langue d'énigmes et une énigme pouvait avoir plusieurs sens. Mais même avec des doutes, Raven Queen avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rebellée contre sa destinée.

Et ainsi elle avait créé la panique dans tout Ever After High accompagnée d'un mouvement tout juste naissant : les Rebelles. Ceux qui choisissaient de ne pas suivre leurs destins. Ils avaient fait de Raven leur leader, bien que cette dernière n'eut jamais souhaité l'être. Milton était furieux. Depuis ce jour, il faisait tout avec Apple White, la fille de Blanche-Neige, pour convaincre Raven de reconsidérer sa décision et signer la page. Mais toujours Raven refusa, gagnant un peu plus chaque fois confiance en elle-même, remettant en cause les lois fondatrices de ce monde de perfection. Pour la première fois, Ever After goûtait l'inconnu.

Gilles sourit au travers de ses réflexions, se rappelant ce qui était arrivé par la suite.

Ce fut ce même soir fatal que survint l'inimaginable. Gilles avait découvert au travers de son miroir qu'il existait une connexion entre tous les miroirs d'Ever After et bien au-delà encore vers les autres mondes.

* * *

 _Plus tard, après le désastre du Jour de l'Héritage, le miroir de Gilles s'était mis à trembler comme jamais auparavant. L'ancien directeur, anxieux, s'en était approché avant qu'une onde de choc s'en libère, l'envoyant balader sur les piles de livres entassées les unes sur les autres pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Décidément, ça allait finir par devenir une habitude. Lorsque Gilles s'était redressé, rechaussant au passage ses lunettes, scrutant avec prudence le miroir, il eu droit à la surprise de sa vie._

 _\- Euh… Bonjour ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? fit une voix rauque, légèrement enrouée._

 _Gilles tomba des nues. Alors ça, par les pustules de troll, c'était le coup du siècle ! Une voix qui sort du miroir !_

 _\- Ohé ! Vous m'entendez ? appela de nouveau la voix._

 _Gilles vint se replacer devant la glace du miroir, se racla la gorge, pas vraiment sûr que la personne de l'autre côté serait apte à le comprendre :_

 _\- Plumes et amis, ensemble réunis, vers de nouveaux rivages s'en vont ainsi._

 _\- Ha ! Bonjour ! Moi aussi, je vous salue bien, cher ami ! répondit la voix masculine de l'autre côté. Je me suis demandé si j'allais finir par trouver quelqu'un !_

 _\- Dans un soupçon de brume s'élèvent les papillons de lune, mais les mots entachés jamais ne se divulguent ? prononça Gilles, intrigué._

 _\- Vous voulez savoir comment je vous comprends ? La réponse est bien simple, voyez-vous je suis magicien mais bien que je n'aie jamais entendu votre langue auparavant, je sens que vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un puissant sortilège. Cela dit j'ai toujours été très fort aux devinettes et très souvent je parle par énigmes également alors je me contente de deviner ce que vous me dites._

 _\- L'humble invité en cette demeure cherche son chemin, mais à ce qu'il cherche son regard ne trouve point…_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnez-moi, j'en oublie mes manières. Pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne viens pas de chez vous. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris._

 _Gilles faillit tomber sur le cul. Si ça c'était pas la découverte la plus inimaginable qui soit, il en voulait des prunes. Gandalf. LE Gandalf ! La figure légendaire de ce mythe terrien ! Non, il a du trop insister sur la citronnelle "Fais de beaux rêves", ce n'était plus de son âge, toutes ces boissons alcoolisées._

 _\- Le miroir se contempla ?_

 _\- Mon nom est Gandalf et je viens de la Terre du Milieu, répéta la voix dénuée d'impatience._

 _Puis doucement, le voile se dissipa sur la glace, laissant apparaître un chapeau pointu sous lequel se dessinait un visage ridé accolé d'une longue barbe blanche entre-cachant un sourire mi- doux, mi- moqueur. Sous l'ombre du chapeau, deux petits yeux bleus pétillants, fatigués aussi des années qu'ils ont vu passer._

 _Gilles Grimm eu une syncope._

 _\- Les pages ! Les pages de tous les âges !_

* * *

oO0Oo

* * *

Assis à une table en attendant le repas qu'il avait commandé, Thorin Oakenshield fumait calmement sa pipe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le bar du Poney Fringant était agité ce soir, comme à son habitude. Il y régnait des conversations semées d'éclats de rire bruyants, une odeur de tabac et de sueur, mais il y faisait chaud et il était toujours plaisant d'être au coin du feu après avoir marché dehors sous la pluie battante et dans la boue. Mais Thorin n'y prêtait pas attention, le regard dans le vague. Ces temps-ci, il avait beaucoup à penser, surtout avec cette idée folle qui avait germé dans son esprit, mais la nuit dernière les songes d'Oakenshield avaient été bien étranges. Thorin ne dormait généralement que très peu et son sommeil avait été rempli de cauchemars durant ces dernières années, avant qu'ils ne laissent place aux nuits sans rêves. Pourtant cette fois, il avait rêvé, même s'il ne s'en souvenait que très peu. Seulement des images, quelques impressions, il avait vu la Montagne Solitaire se découpant dans la brume. Et des corbeaux, une nuée de corbeaux tournant dans le ciel en croassant et quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas reconnu…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le roi sans couronne en avait été laissé déboussolé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, les rêves ne signifiaient rien. Et pourtant ce rêve, si fugace et mystérieux qu'il eut été, l'avait laissé suffisamment perturbé pour qu'il y repense encore.

Ces pensées furent interrompues avec l'arrivée de la serveuse qui déposa son dîner devant lui. Il la remercia poliment, posant sa pipe dans son cendrier, et commença à manger. Puis soudain, il sentit qu'il était surveillé. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut que deux hommes, l'un placé à la table isolée près de la fenêtre, sur sa droite, le second à une autre table vers sa gauche, qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Et à leurs regards, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Thorin retint son souffle. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes voulaient ? Son or sans doute. Les Nains étaient si mal vus depuis la chute de son royaume. Doucement, avec des gestes très lents et contrôlés, il repoussa son assiette. Les deux hommes se levèrent dans un même mouvement, commençant à tirer leurs armes dissimulées sous leurs manteaux. Thorin serra les dents, son regard d'acier baissé, sa main saisissant le pommeau de son épée. C'est la bagarre qu'ils voulaient ? Ils allaient vite comprendre qu'ils étaient mal tombés…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer sa lame, une grande silhouette grise s'avança et s'assit devant lui.

\- Mes excuses pour mon retard, dit Gandalf en déposant son chapeau pointu sur le bord de la table.

La tension retomba aussi sec et Thorin réprima un soupir de soulagement. D'un seul coup d'œil du magicien, les deux hommes refoulèrent leurs avancées et sortirent de la taverne sans demander leur reste.

\- Je croyais que les magiciens n'étaient jamais en retard, lâcha tout bas le Seigneur Nain avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Gandalf marqua un temps avant de répondre :

\- J'ai été retardé. J'avais à faire.

Alors que la serveuse repassait près de leur table, le Magicien Gris l'arrêta pour lui demander la même chose qu'avait commandé Thorin. Dans un air renfrogné, le Nain scruta les alentours sous ses lourds sourcils froncés, restant constamment en alerte de tout danger potentiel. Gandalf remarqua alors que le roi nain avait beaucoup plus de mèches grises dans ses cheveux sombres que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- Vous retournez aux Montagnes Bleues ? supposa le magicien.

\- Oui, je suis allé dans les Monts de Fers pour consulter Dain.

Tout en l'écoutant, Gandalf sortit sa pipe des plis de ses robes. De la petite sacoche de cuir attachée à sa ceinture, il prit du Vieux Tobby avant de l'enfourner dans le foyer et de l'allumer.

\- Je suis passé près d'Erebor, continua le roi nain de sa voix rauque. Les gens là-bas disent que le dragon n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans.

\- Vous avez toujours l'intention de marcher sur la Montagne, constata Gandalf, les paupières plissées.

\- Je dois reprendre la montagne. Mon peuple a suffisamment souffert de cet exil. Il lui faut un avenir, même si je conviens que le risque est plus que périlleux.

\- Et pourtant vous songez toujours à essayer.

Gandalf reconnaissait l'entêtement des Nains quand il le voyait. Dès qu'un nain a une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors quand il s'agissait de Thorin Oakenshield, n'en parlons pas.

\- Que dit Dain à ce sujet ?

\- Il aime l'idée d'avoir un allié près de ses terres, les Monts de Fers sont très éloignés, dit Thorin, répondant tout buvant une gorgée de bière. Mais il prend en considération les risques que cela entrainerait de se lancer dans une telle quête. Il m'a conseillé d'agir avec prudence. Le vieux Magicien hocha la tête avant de souffler : « Peut-être est-ce plus sage… ».

Tous deux demeurèrent silencieux pendant un instant.

\- Je sens que quelque chose d'autre vous trouble, dit le vieillard.

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, clignant des yeux, hésitant à se confier. Puis il posa sa chope.

\- J'ai appris que mon père à été vu dans le pays de Dain, avoua-t-il finalement. C'était la véritable raison de mon voyage. J'y suis allé. Aucun signe de lui…

\- Thrain…, souffla le Magicien, regardant avec compassion son ami.

Thorin redressa la tête, le contemplant de ses yeux bleus perçants. Les traits de son visage se durcirent davantage.

\- Vous êtes comme les autres, grinça-t-il. Vous le croyez mort.

\- Je n'étais pas à la Bataille de la Moria.

\- Vous non. Moi j'y étais, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Thorin, cela fait des années que des rumeurs courent au sujet de votre père, dit doucement le vieil homme. Seulement des rumeurs, mais il n'y a aucune preuve que Thrain ait survécu.

\- Il est en vie! J'en suis convaincu !

Gandalf le considéra, le visage neutre. Thrain, fils de Thor, avait été l'ami de longue date de Gandalf. C'est en partie pour cela que Thorin s'était tourné vers celui-ci en lui accordant suffisamment de confiance pour lui confier son projet de récupérer la montagne. Alors que les brumes de fumée de l'herbe de Vieux Tobby lui remontaient par les narines, le vieux Magicien réfléchit au passé, à son vieil ami disparu, quand un détail crucial lui revient en mémoire.

\- L'anneau…, commença le vieil homme doucement. L'un des Sept donnés aux Seigneurs Nains porté par votre grand-père… Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Il… l'a donné à mon père avant d'aller à la bataille, répondit Thorin quelque peu troublé par cette demande.

\- Donc il l'avait avec lui quand il a…

Gandalf hésita, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

\- … disparu ?

Thorin planta son regard bleu saphir dans celui brumeux du magicien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour connaître la réponse.

\- Le sujet est clos, conclut le vieillard en posant sa pipe.

Ce fut à ce moment que la serveuse revint avec une chope de bière et une assiette contenant un morceau de pain, du fromage et une maigre grappe de raisin qu'elle déposa sur la table près du Magicien. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans la foule de la taverne.

\- - Vous avez vu mon père avant la bataille, continua Thorin, prenant garde de ne pas élever la voix. Que lui avez-vous dit?

\- - Je l'ai exhorté à rassembler les Sept Armées des Nains. A marcher sur la Montagne Solitaire. A reprendre son royaume. Et je vous dis la même chose.

Thorin avait bien conscience que reprendre Erebor était devenu une priorité incontournable, mais face à Smaug, le dragon, quelle chance pouvaient-ils espérer ? Il a vu la désolation et la ruine que ce monstre trois fois maudit avait apporté dans son royaume. Son armée et celle de Dale, la ville voisine de la montagne, n'avaient rien pu faire. Les Septs Armées des Nains y parviendront-elles ? Mais le Roi Nain réprima un soupir de lassitude :

\- Sans l'Arkenstone, il est impossible de rassembler les Sept Armées des Nains. Les Seigneurs ont prêté serment au détenteur du Joyau du Roi. Et cette pierre est à l'intérieur de la Montagne entre les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu.

Le Magicien Gris se redressa, le regard clair plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Thorin, il faut reconquérir votre patrie, le dragon y est installé depuis bien trop longtemps. Cela m'inquiète.

\- Quel est votre conseil ? demanda le Nain.

Le Magicien déposa à son tour sa pipe, expirant un épais nuage de fumée. C'était quelque peu surprenant de la part de Thorin Oakenshield de demander conseil. Les Nains étaient une race si secrète. Ils n'aimaient pas que les autres interfèrent dans leurs affaires. Le Magicien ressassa toutes les implications et les alternatives que pourraient avoir la marche d'une armée sur Erebor.

\- La planification d'une guerre me paraît inenvisageable au point où nous nous trouvons, dit-il avant d'ajouter un peu plus mystérieux, mais je vous suggère quelque chose de plus subtil, de plus audacieux… En d'autres termes, une manœuvre presque désespérée…

\- Vous parlez par énigmes, s'impatienta Thorin. Venez-en au fait.

Gandalf ne dit rien pendant un moment, repensant à l'expérience au travers du miroir. Devait-il tout dire à Thorin de sa découverte ? Le plan qu'il avait conçu était on ne peut plus osé et cette rencontre impromptue avec ce Gilles Grimm était tombée à point nommé. Pour ne pas dire que cette chance relevait quasiment du miracle. Cependant certains aspects demeuraient encore trop incertains et Gandalf devait vérifier les choses par lui-même. Puis après, il lui fallait convaincre le Roi des Nains qui aurait sans doute, malgré sa situation en cause de désespoir, beaucoup à redire avec son fichu caractère. Le vieux Magicien se pencha sur la table de sorte à ce que son interlocuteur soit le seul à entendre malgré le raffut dans l'auberge.

\- Je dois vous avouer que la raison pour laquelle j'ai été mis en retard, c'est que moi-même j'ai cherché conseil.

Thorin ne dit rien, le visage fermé, mais l'invitant à continuer.

\- Il y a trois mois, expliqua Gandalf. Après que vous êtes venu me trouver, je me suis mis en quête afin de pouvoir trouver un moyen de vous aider à reprendre Erebor.

Il marqua une pause, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux alentours.

\- J'avais entendu parler de quelqu'un doté d'une très grande connaissance. Mes recherches m'ont finalement mené à cette personne...

Thorin fronça les sourcils avec suspicion. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de mêler des étrangers à ses affaires. Qui était donc cette personne pour que Gandalf aille chercher son conseil ? Mais son intérêt fût quelque peu piqué et il choisit de ne pas interrompre le Magicien pour en apprendre davantage.

\- Ma visite l'a quelque peu surpris, continua Gandalf avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais ma véritable motivation pour lui parler était que cette personne a déjà eu affaire à des dragons.

Cette fois, le Nain écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Qui ? Qui peut bien avoir dans toute la Terre du Milieu combattu non pas un mais plusieurs dragons ?! Il en était complètement abasourdi. C'était complètement ahurissant ! Voyant l'air troublé que le Roi Nain tentait de cacher de son mieux, Gandalf s'empressa de terminer :

\- Nous avons eu une longue conversation. Cependant, de nombreuses choses demeurent encore incertaines. Cette personne est trop vieille. Il nous faut du temps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

Thorin tenta du mieux qu'il put de cacher sa déception. A quoi bon avancer des propositions si elles ne sont même pas garanties. Une proposition aussi folle et peu garantie qu'était sa quête pour reconquérir son royaume, lui susurra une voix pernicieuse au fond de son esprit. Cependant, Gandalf n'en démordait pas :

\- Je maintiens ce que je viens de vous dire, une bataille contre la Montagne est à mon sens impossible à organiser et suicidaire. L'alternative que je vous propose doit être tenue plus secrète. Il vous faut une compagnie.

Thorin fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous proposez une compagnie à la place d'une armée ?

\- Exactement. Vous ne devez prendre avec vous qu'un groupe de parents et de fidèles. Vous serez plus rapides, vous vous fondrez facilement dans les Terres Sauvages.

Le roi sans couronne prit un moment pour réfléchir. Ce n'est pas faux, une armée serait trop handicapante face au dragon, peu importe l'épaisseur de ses rangs. Mais alors une compagnie ? Gandalf était-il devenu fou ? Le Nain se ravisa certes le Magicien avait toujours des idées plus insensées les unes que les autres mais, par un coup miraculeux du hasard, il s'avère qu'il s'en était toujours sorti et que ces idées avaient même porté leurs fruits.

\- Quelles chances espérez-vous contre le dragon ? grinça toujours le Roi Nain, ne perdant pas de vue son réalisme. Nous serons réduits à l'état de cendres avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'apercevoir le Joyau du Roi.

\- En effet… et c'est pour cela qu'il va nous falloir un cambrioleur.

Le Nain fronça les sourcils.

\- Et je suppose que vous avez pensé à quelqu'un…, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de bière.

Le Magicien ne répondit pas, laissant les souvenirs revenir à lui. Oui, il pensait à quelqu'un… Un jeune Hobbit courant après les Elfes et rentrant couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. Gandalf avait eu l'intention d'aller à la rencontre du fils de Belladonna Touque avant de ressentir au plus profond de son âme une ondulation douce, mais d'une fermeté sans faille. Le Magicien en avait été presque resté pétrifié. S'il ressentait cette sensation cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : un appel.

Un appel des Valar…

Il avait à peine senti un battement de cœur que déjà il entendait dans les tréfonds de son esprit une voix lointaine et proche à la fois. La voix de la Déesse des étoiles, Varda…

 _Mithrandir… Allez, trouvez ceux de l'Autre Monde… Ceux de l'Autre Côté du Miroir…_

Gandalf en avait été bouleversé. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix des dieux d'Arda. Pas depuis que ces derniers les avaient envoyés, lui et les quatre autres magiciens du grand Ordre, en Terre du Milieu.

 _Allez la trouver, Mithrandir… Allez trouver le Corbeau…_

Et puis plus rien…

Pour que les dieux s'en mêlent, c'est que c'était vraiment important. Et que la situation était grave. Très grave. Mais en terme de message, bonjour. Fallait dire, les Valar aussi étaient de sacrés joueurs d'énigme.

Mais Gandalf avait plus d'une corde à son arc et, comme il l'avait dit, il était très fort au jeu des devinettes. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est mis en quête des gens derrière le miroir. Et qu'il avait rencontré Gilles Grimm. Tout de suite, il avait senti qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son flair ne le trahissait jamais. Mais ce qui l'a étonné c'était de découvrir que Gilles le connaissait déjà d'une certaine façon. Apparemment, la Terre du Milieu était une légende dans le monde de Gilles et il était l'un des personnages de référence de cette histoire. Il y avait vraiment de quoi déstabiliser : découvrir qu'en fait votre vie est une histoire, que d'autres puissent la lire quand bon leur semble, c'était vraiment perturbant. Mais Gandalf avait plutôt bien pris cet état de fait. Suite à leur long échange d'explications, le magicien en était venu à ce fameux Corbeau. Gilles était d'abord dubitatif, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, les prunelles du vieil homme s'étaient agrandies comme si une piste s'était révélée à lui.

\- Gandalf ? avança Thorin, et le Magicien réalisa qu'il était silencieux depuis un moment.

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir à ce sujet, dit-il en terminant d'une traite le reste de sa bière. Je vous donnerai conseil, mais avant il y a des questions auxquelles il me faut répondre.

Thorin hocha la tête :

\- Nous tiendrons une réunion à Ered Luin dans un mois. Votre présence sera la bienvenue.

\- J'y serai.

Ni une ni deux, il se leva de sa chaise avant de rabattre son chapeau pointu sur sa tête. Thorin le regarda d'un œil étonné.

\- Vous partez déjà ?

\- Oui, j'ai des choses à faire. Et il ne me faut pas tarder si je veux vous fournir les conseils les plus fructueux, souffla-t-il énigmatiquement avant de saluer respectueusement le Nain. Je vous verrai bientôt, mon ami.

* * *

oO0Oo

* * *

Assis sur un fauteuil de velours pourpre et doré, Gilles se tenait les coudes sur les genoux, le dos courbé, le menton appuyé sur le dos des mains, perdu dans ses pensées.

Voilà deux semaines que le Jour de l'Héritage avait pris fin et qu'il avait rencontré Gandalf. Et depuis, le scandale provoqué par la fille d'Evilana avait complètement mis l'école sans dessus dessous. L'embrasement des Rebelles avait fait trembler de peur les Royals qui avaient alors réagi avec violence à l'égard de leurs camarades. Et en dépit des efforts de Raven et d'Apple pour calmer la meute déchaînée, les élèves étaient plus divisés que jamais et une guerre froide s'était installée au sein de l'établissement. C'était un véritable terrain dangereux où le moindre faux mouvement pouvait provoquer un séisme dévastateur. Mais malgré toute cette cacophonie, Gilles avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

La personne que recherchait Gandalf pour la quête de Thorin Oakenshield était forcément ici, à Ever After High. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Gilles ne croyait pas aux coïncidences aussi énormes que celles-ci, bien qu'il ne soit pas pour suivre le Destin. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Gandalf était apparu le Jour de l'Héritage. Tous les indices correspondaient. Le miroir au mur se mit à luire doucement, formant une ombre brumeuse dans sa surface réfléchissante. Le vieil homme se retourna dans sa direction pour voir l'image qui s'y formait.

Un reflet en écho avec ses pensées.

« L'heure est venue pour le Corbeau de prendre son envol, la marée a changé de sens pour révéler le cœur d'or… »


End file.
